


Josie, It's almost Christmas

by Ironmans_Rescue



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironmans_Rescue/pseuds/Ironmans_Rescue
Summary: " Josie, It's almost Christmas "" So what, Hope?"
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hosie - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Josie, It's almost Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this cute little Christmas story! I used the tumblr prompt generated for this one !

Hope nervously tapped her foot against the leg of the table, an annoyed Josie sat beside her trying to study.

" Hope! Stop tapping your foot! I'm trying to study!" 

" Josie, It's almost Christmas "

" So what, Hope?" 

Hope studied Josie's face for a moment before sending her a soft smile. She gently took the brunette's hand in her own, causing Josie to shift her attention from her books to Hope. The two locked eyes as Josie sighed before returning the smile.

" You hate Christmas Hope " and Josie knew why she hated that holiday in particular but what she didn't understand why it was so important to the girl at this moment 

" I know... but I don't want to anymore! Do you know why i hate Christmas Jo? " Alaric had let her know but the way her heart fluttered at the nickname made her want to pretend she had no idea... so that's exactly what she did. She gave Hope a slight nod, signalling she wanted to know more.

" I've lost so much... my uncle... my mom and my dad. Christmas used to be my favorite holiday because I was surrounded by the people I loved most even though not everyone could always be there my mom always was but now I don't even have her"

" Hope...They aren't your only family " Josie's voice was soft

Hope scrunched her face in confusion and gave Josie a look indicating she wanted to know more " What do you mean?"

" You have Landon and Kaleb and Raf and MG and I mean you and Lizzie seem to be getting closer and you even have my dad... this school is family Hope" Josie squeezed Hope's hand reassuringly 

" and what about you?" Hope's voice cracked slightly indicating how nervous she was

" You know how I feel about you Hope..." Josie's voice was quiet. Hope studied the girls face for a moment 

" Josie... ask me what i want for Christmas " Hope bit her lip in anticipation. Josie quickly became confused but hope just nodded her head. Josie sighed slightly before asking 

" What do you want for Christmas Hope?"

The older girl smiled at her before pointing to the mistletoe they had been sitting under the whole time. She slowly leaned in and carefully pressed her lips against Josie's. Josie's eyes widened in surprise but she didn't hesitate to pull Hope in closer to her, deepening the kiss. When the two pulled apart Hope gently placed her hand on top of Josie's

" I want you Jo... It's always been you, be my girlfriend? " her voice was soft, almost a whisper 

" I definitely think that's a reasonable Christmas present "

The two girls smiled at one another before leaning in once more and sharing another kiss under the mistletoe


End file.
